Possibly Impossible
by Prisionero de Amor
Summary: Revamped version. Cross disappeared two years ago and Allen is still depressed about it. What happens when someone claiming to be Cross's kid appears on the Ark? What happens when Cross returns for his kid?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I hope you enjoy the revamped version of Possibly Impossible. If you're wondering if I stole this, I did not. I was originally Nero in another account and have posted an explanation on the old version of all my stories why I abandoned that account. After a while, I'll delete the old versions to avoid confusion. Thank you and happy reading.**

* * *

><p>A boy sat on the window sill, watching droplets of rain dribble down. A golden winged-golem nested in his silver hair twitched every now and then. Allen was as still as a statue, but inside he was in turmoil. The sudden disappearance of his master still shocked him even after two years. His companions and friends had already given up on the lost general, but Allen couldn't let go of the greedy, irresponsible bastard. As much as he'd deny it if anyone asked Marian Cross was very much a father to him as Mana was.<p>

"Timcampy," Allen sighed, "I'm hungry." This was accented with a loud gurgle from his stomach as he got up thinking a snack would help him cheer up and forget about his master.

* * *

><p>In a different world from Allen's, a place with public schools, semi-stable governments, and most of all, no akuma or noah, a typical teenage girl was surfing the web for her English essay. Stressing about how she was going to incorporate peanut butter into a proposal for solving the rising crime rate.<p>

Gabriel was the average tomboy. Had decent grades and a healthy interest in videogames, soccer, and comic books and cartoons. Her rough black hair was cut short, never growing past the top of her neck. She had a natural tan thanks to her Latin mother, but her odd eyes were attributed to her European father. At the age of fifteen she had developed well, her curves weren't prominent, but she had a nice in between type of build. Often mistaken of a boy until she actually spoke, she had given up on being pink and frilly like her mother wanted and decided to be "one of the guys."

She sat at her desk, staring at the blank Word doc that was supposed to be her essay. "Ugh, how am I gonna do this?"

"By typing it into your computer, Gabe." Her elder brother, Adam, smirked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Asshat," she muttered. She detested when he called her Gabe which was a male version of her name.

Adam rolled his eyes. He looked a lot more like their father, red hair and those odd eyes. "Dad's home, so get ready for dinner, okay? I'll help you with the report later."

She sighed in relief, Gabriel knew she would have to do the dishes tonight, but the help was worth it. She looked at the clock, seven o'clock sharp. Every since their dad switched to a desk job two years ago he'd always come home at the exact same time. It was somewhat unnerving, but having her dad around more wasn't something she would complain about.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria wasn't that crowded as it would usually be, then again not many people were at the Order at the moment. Most were out on missions or had brought their meals to their divisions to continue working. Allen strode up to the counter to see Jerry was ready for him, a pile of food was already set on the counter with a note: Eat up, cutie~! –Jerry. He took the food and ate in silence, thinking about how long it took him to chew his food, anything to keep him from thinking about Master Cross.<p>

"Oi, Tim, do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean, if the bastard was here, he'd probably call me an idiot for thinking about the past and wasting time."

The golden ball simply chewed on a loaf of bread not really providing any meaningful response. Allen sighed, wishing he could have someone here with him. Even that stupid BaKanda was better than this. He chuckled to himself; he must have been desperate to even consider Yu Kanda as decent company.

* * *

><p>Adam was already setting the table for dinner by the time Gabriel had come down. The smell of beef stew wafted into the dining room, the perfect food for a rainy day like this. Adam was just about finished with the table anyways so she went to the kitchen to see if her mother had anything ready for the table yet. The kitchen was warm and inviting as her mother stirred a pot of carefully seasoned stew. Almost nine months pregnant and still managing the house like a pro, Gabriel had a bottomless reservoir of respect for her mother.<p>

"Hey Mom, need a hand with anything?"

"It would be nice if you'd come down earlier to help your brother, but since you're here now take the bread to the table and send Adam here for the stew," she said. Her mom didn't turn around, but Gabriel could tell she should have come down a little quicker as she took the bread to the table.

As they sat to dinner they folded their hands to say grace, something her mother was adamant about. When they began to eat it was Gabriel's father who started the evening's conversation.

"How was school today? Adam, care to share?" His voice was deep and thrummed like a finely tuned cello.

"Nothing much," Adam shrugged. "Mr. McHenry wants me to try out for the swim team, but I don't have the time."

Their father nodded in approval as he dipped bread into his bowl. "And what about you, young lady? I received a very interesting call from Mr. Cruz. Something about being rude to the teacher."

Gabriel sunk into her seat. "I wasn't being rude, I just wasn't paying attention. Not like the other guys in class. They're always-."

Her father cut her off. "This isn't about them being rude, Gabriel." His voice wasn't loud or harsh, but his tone hurt more than a whiplash to Gabriel. "You were doodling again and you were sent to the principal's office again."

She moved her food around uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I'll do better on Monday," she mumbled. She could tell her mom and dad weren't looking at her, but it felt worse that it was like they were ignoring her.

A curt nod and the subject was over. The rest of the meal was spent in silence, the sound of silverware clicking the dished every once in a while. Gabriel and Adam had finished first and got up to put away the dishes.

"Leave those there; I'll take care of them. Go upstairs; I need to speak to your mother." Their father collected the plates, their mom following him into the kitchen. It was abnormal for him to do any housework, but they weren't going to complain.

"Ah, I'm tired. I'm turning in early."

"What! What about my essay!"

"You didn't do the dishes, Gabe. So, I don't have to help you." Adam winked at her as he disappeared into his room.

She glared at the door in frustration. Adam always did this to her and she hated it when he did. She stalked off intending to go to her room when she heard a piano playing. Gabriel paused and listened carefully. As far as she knew Adam didn't listen to piano instrumentals and the grown-ups were downstairs. She followed the music to her father's study and to her surprise the door was open a crack. Normally, no one was allowed in except her father. Not even his wife was able to enter, but she was curious. What was her father hiding inside his study?

* * *

><p>The Ark was usually a peaceful place for Allen, but tonight the air was heavy. He sat in the piano room, playing a few meaningless melodies. Then a quiet sound caught his attention. Like a whisper of a whisper, the air carried the twinkle of music that he wasn't playing. Coming from this room and yet it seemed distant. A bit of movement caught his eye and he turned, ready for a fight. On the far wall was a shadowy shape of a person. The white upright piano was mirrored clearly on the wall and the shadow seemed to be looking at it rather than him. Allen took a quick look behind him, but there was no one there. The shadow was only on the wall. He thought perhaps it was his own shadow, but it did not move like he did. In fact, he wasn't moving at all as the shadow swayed back and forth.<p>

Then the shadow seemed to become a little clearer as it touched the piano. It became a boy who was fingering the piano's keys. It was as if the reflection wasn't really a reflection, but a window. Then Allen noticed something else. The piano's image was the only thing being reflected by the mirror.

* * *

><p>The room was white, so white it hurt Gabriel's eyes. An upright piano was placed in the center, also white. She didn't know they had this or why her father would hide it. She learned piano when she was little to play for the choir at church, but she never followed through with practice. The colors of the keys were reversed, it looked odd to her, but it was still a beautiful instrument. She looked at the door to make sure it was closed before she sat down on the piano bench and played a few keys. It had been a long time since she had played anything seriously, but she could still remember a few simple tunes. Hesitantly she began to play Greensleeves, the first song she'd played fully and one of her favorites. The world melted around her as she got into the rhythm of the song. Gabriel never enjoyed playing for the church, but if it was for herself then she loved playing. As the song came to a quiet end she sighed on the final key.<p>

* * *

><p>"That was beautiful," Allen said aloud. The music the boy had played before his image faded away was like the closure he longed for and the hope that his master was somewhere out there.<p>

"Oh my god!" A feminine screech came from behind him. Allen whirled around, arms up in defense. To his shock it was the boy that was behind him sitting on the piano bench. "What are you doing in my house!"

The boy sounded…like a girl, he was a girl. Allen was a little taken aback, but that didn't stop him from being suspicious of this person. "This isn't your house. What are you doing here?"

"Of course this is my house! And this is my father's study! Dad, there's a weirdo in the house!" The girl made a break for the door, but Allen was a step ahead and lunged at her. "Let go, you freak!"

Allen held her down in a headlock. Normally, he would be the first to object to this kind of treatment toward a girl, but this wasn't normal. How did she enter the Ark? She wasn't an akuma, so was she noah? Why was her image on the wall earlier? "Tim, call Komui. Tell him to prepare a cell in the dungeon." Allen was of course bluffing, but the girl didn't know that.

"Dungeon! What are you, a medieval knight or something! Let me up, I won't run!"

"You promise?" Allen tightened his grip.

"Yes, ouch, let go! Damn it, you're hurting me!"

Allen let her up, but kept the Clown Belt around her ankle for good measure. "Now tell me, how did you get on the Ark?"

"I don't know what you mean by 'the ark', but as far as I'm concerned this is my dad's study. It's usually closed, but I got curious and decided to check it out. I saw the piano, played a song, and that was it."

"Hm. So you weren't trying to get into the Order on purpose?"

"Order? What order? I just told you everything, now why don't you tell me why you're in my house."

"Again, this isn't your house," Allen sighed and rubbed his temples. The girl wasn't an akuma, but that didn't mean she wasn't some type of threat. "What's your name?"

"…I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours first."

Allen smiled and offered his normal hand. "I'm Allen Walker."

"Gabriel Marian," she answered and shook his hand.

"What?" Allen's grip on her hand tightened considerably. "What did you say your last name was?"

"Marian. My last name is Marian," Gabriel winced, pulling her hand out of Allen's grasp.

Allan grabbed her by the shoulders; Crown Clown deactivated, and looked straight into her eyes. Her clear ruby eyes. "You're father is Cross Marian."

Gabriel put her hands on Allen's chest, trying to put some distance between them. "Yeah, what's it to you? How do you know my dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cool, new chapter. Yeah~! **

* * *

><p>Allen was unsure how to go about this. There were few options about dealing with an intruder, but this was no ordinary intruder. This was the daughter of General Cross and as far as he knew she was naïve as to who her father really was and where she was.<p>

"Okay, you're General Cross's daughter and you don't know anything, right? You don't know about the Ark or noah or akuma, right?"

"Um, I know a little about the story, Noah's Ark, from bible study, but that's it." Gabriel shrugged. "And by General Cross, you mean Dad? I didn't know he was part of the army."

"The war we're fighting is a lot different from what I think you're thinking about. But that's beside the point; I have to get you to my boss. He'll hopefully know what to do about getting you back home." Allen took her by the hand and led her out of the piano room.

"But I am ho-." Gabriel was in awe. Allen was right, she wasn't home. Outside the door was an entire town, but it was silent. Void of anyone besides Allen and Gabriel. "How did I get here? Where's my house!"

"That's what I want to find out and that's why I need to ask you a favor," Allen's voice was completely serious. If it was revealed that he was on the Ark without permission, things could get troublesome. On top of that, if the Order found out that Gabriel was the General's daughter they would take her away to do who knows what. Although it was not unheard of, Generals rarely dared to start a family. The possibility of their loved ones being used against them was too high.

"S-sure, what do you need from me?" Gabriel said shakily. She felt very confused and a little afraid. She was with a strange boy with strange powers and she had no one she knew for sure she could relay on. Hell, she wasn't even wearing shoes.

"I need you to keep it a secret that you're General Cross's daughter. Don't go spouting anything, no matter what you hear anyone say. And as far as how I found you, just say I found you wandering the forest, okay?"

Gabriel nodded. Whatever Allen was up to, she had no other options, but to follow his plan and hope it was for her benefit.

* * *

><p>The halls were empty as usual as Allen led Gabriel quietly by the hand. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to know she was here before Komui did. It was still a mystery how, but the Black Order Higher Ups knew almost everything that went on in the Order's walls and Allen didn't want to deal with them just yet.<p>

"So, this is the Order, right? It's huge."

Allen chuckled and humored Gabriel's awe. "Yes, it houses a large amount of people who all do different jobs for the Vatican."

"The Vatican, so you guys are all Catholic? Are you monks?"

"No, most of us don't affiliate with a religion and we're not monks. We're exorcists."

Gabriel nodded and listened intently as he explained what type of exorcists they really were. He explained they fought against creatures called akuma who served the Millennium Earl and his henchman, the Noah. He told Gabriel about the Innocence which were the only weapons that truly worked against the akuma and the Noah and how the Innocence could only be wielded by someone who was chosen to wield it.

"So ordinary people can't become exorcists?"

"Well, all exorcists started out as ordinary people, but you can't train to be an Innocence wielder. You just have to be compatible. And don't think we're all exorcists here at the order. In fact, most of us don't fight at all, but rather act as support for those who do. Developing weapons and medicine, doing recon missions, and locating the lost Innocence are all jobs done by people who don't have Innocence. They fight in their own way."

Before long Gabriel and Allen stood before the doors into Komui's office and Gabriel felt a little more than nervous. "Just going over the plan: you found me in the forest and I'm not related to Cross Marian, right?"

"Exactly," Allen said with a reassuring smile and pushed open the door. "Komui, are you in here?"

The office was a huge mess. Mountains of paper were everywhere and there wasn't a sign that anyone was here. "Um, I don't think anyone is here."

"Hold on, give me a moment." Allen took a deep breath and shouted, "Lenalee is getting married without your permission!"

One of the paper mountains exploded to reveal a man in white and a desk which had been under it the entire time. The man, presumably Komui, had a serious look on his face. "Who dares marry my Lenalee?" Out of nowhere he pulls out an absurdly large drill and starts waving it around. "Don't worry Lenalee, Big Brother is watching over you!"

"Holy crap, he's nuts!" Gabriel dived behind a stack of papers expecting the worst.

"Just kidding, Director. But I do have a good reason for bothering you," Allen said in a teasing manner.

Komui straightened up immediately and Gabriel got the innate feeling that this was a routine thing. "Well, good evening Allen. And how may I help you?"

"I've found someone wandering around the grounds," Allen waved for Gabriel to come out of her hiding place. "I think you'll find her very interesting."

Gabriel came out of her hiding spot and was suddenly being examined by a strange robot. "Oh my god, what the hell!"

"Calm down, Allen said you'd interest me, so I'm letting my robot examine you." Komui smiled and walked around the robot to supervise its progress. "Very good, no malfunctions this time."

"Malfunctions! You mean this thing is a proto-type!" In truth, Gabriel wasn't being hurt, but she was very ticklish. She burst into a spastic laughter as the robotic limbs looked her over for injuries or abnormalities.

"Komui, is this really necessary? I'm sure if she were an akuma, I would have sensed it." Allen was a little worried for Gabriel. It would not be the first time if one of Komui's crazy experiments exploded in their faces, but thankfully it let Gabriel go and reported that everything was normal.

"Oh, I knew it would work this time! The Komui-Bot 3000 is just fantastic, isn't it? But Allen, why did you say I would be interested in this girl and more importantly," Komui karate chopped Allen on the noggin. "Why did you bring her into HQ! What if she's a Noah!"

"Calm down, Komui! I'm not so naïve that I can't tell the difference between a Noah and a normal human being! Listen to me, she's Master Cross's daughter!"

"What!"

"Allen, what are you doing!" Gabriel grabbed Allen by his shirt and shook the living daylights out of him. "I thought you said no one was suppose to know!"

Komui was at a loss for words and questioned if he had heard the young man correctly. "General Cross's daughter? As in that no good, perverted, womanizing, lazy, irresponsible, alcoholic General Cross! You must be out of your mind, he doesn't have any children!" Komui laughed at the absurdity of it.

Gabriel on the other hand was not laughing. "What do you mean no good, perverted, womanizing, lazy, irresponsible, and alcoholic! My dad is nothing like that, buster!" She drew herself up and poked Komui's chest to accent every word. "He's a hardworking and honest man and I'll have you know I've never heard him and my mother argue over anything! Even when he had to leave for long business trips! And he's never broken a promise and he's always reliable and-!"

Gabriel continued her rant until she was out of breath from all her shouting, but didn't let up on her livid glare. She learned from her mother that you could lose everything, but you'd still have family and she lived by that teaching. She looked ready to punch someone in the face.

"Calm down, Gabriel. I'm sure Master Cross is a great dad," Allen said, trying to curb her obvious outrage. "But he has a bit of a reputation among the Order and-."

"And what! I'm gonna smack this hijo de puta if he keeps insulting my dad!"

"He's really your father, isn't he!" Komui was amazed, but saw some similarities in personality and if he looked long enough he did notice the odd eye color that also belonged to Cross. "Well, what were you doing wondering the Order's grounds? And where is your father?"

"Um, well…" Gabriel didn't know how to respond, she hadn't planned that far ahead with Allen, but he thankfully stepped in.

"Gabriel was sent by Master Cross…erm, so that she could be safe!"

Komui rubbed his chin, still not convinced. "What about the rest of your family? Siblings? Your mother, perhaps?"

Allen and Gabriel were caught in between a rock and a hard place when suddenly two new characters joined the trio. One strangely resembled a panda and the other was dressed like a pirate.

"Yo, Komui, we're back from our mission and have the report with us! Interesting place, Venice, we should all take a vacation there one day!"

"Lavi, compose yourself before I have to straighten you out myself."

"Hehehe, sorry Gramps, just super excited about being back." The redhead turned his attention to Allen and Gabriel, giving Allen a bear hug and eyeing Gabriel with his good eye. "Well well, what do we have here? Hey, cutie. What's your name?"

"Um, Gabriel?" Suddenly Gabriel was scooped up into Lavi's arms and squeezed half to death.

"Well, nice to meet you, Gabbie! Are you a new exorcist? Kinda small, but wait a few years and you'll be a total strike!"

"Lavi, put her down! What are you doing!"

"Aw, am I taking Allen's girlfriend?" Lavi chuckled and put a flustered and slightly confused Gabriel down. "I was just playing, squirt. At least Allen finally has someone shorter that him."

"Oi, I'm not short! I'm just vertically challenged!"

"…" Lavi slung his arm around Allen's shoulder and laughed. "Ahaha, she's a funny one, ain't she! Vertically challenged, that's a good one!"

Komui cut into the ruckus with a curt cough. "Thank you, Bookman, for the report. If you could please stay a moment, I need to discuss something with you." Komui looked at Allen, a silent message going between them:

_I'll have to tell the Order sooner or later, Allen. _

_I know, but please hold off until I can explain everything._

_Alright. She can stay while I figure this out._

_Thank you, Komui. _

"Lavi, why don't you help me show Gabriel around and set her up with a room."

"Sure," Lavi snickered. "And maybe we can get her some shoes, too."

Gabriel had almost forgotten she was barefoot and giggled with Lavi. "Some shoes would be nice!" And they all laughed together.

* * *

><p>The tour of the Black Order was as interesting for Gabriel as a FIFA game. She was enthralled by all the information Lavi knew and she wouldn't doubt it if he had a photographic memory. Somewhere along the way, they got her a pair of slippers for her to use until she got some proper shoes, not that Gabriel was thinking of her feet at the moment.<p>

"Man, this place really is huge. The Vatican must be loaded to be able to afford all this. And you said there are other places like this in different countries?"

"Yes, akuma and Noah are unfortunately an international occurrence," Lavi sighed. "But on the bright side, we get to travel around first class for free. One of the perks of being an exorcist."

"You're an exorcist? Does your arm transform too, like Allen's Innocence?"

"No, I have a hammer. An equipment type. You have a lot of questions for such a squirt."

"My intelligence has nothing to do with my height, thank you sir." She elbowed Lavi playfully.

"Maybe we should visit Lenalee. She's Komui's sister and might have some old clothes you could wear," Allen piped in.

Gabriel nodded and yawned. "Something to change into would be nice, but I'm tired."

"I guess setting you up with a room would be a good idea. It is late." As a matter of fact, it was half past one in the morning. "There's a spare room a ways away from mine if that's okay."

"As long as there's a bed, Allen. As long as there's a bed."

By the time the trio arrived at the spare room, Gabriel was already being carried by Lavi via piggyback. "She's a cutie, ain't she? Like a little kitten," Lavi whispered.

"Watch it, Lavi. She's way too young for you," Allen warned.

"Kittens grow up," Lavi chuckled, but Allen couldn't tell if he was serious, as he laid her on the bed. They both whispered a courteous good night and left her to dream.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Gabriel is quite spunky. I'm going to show more of her Latin heritage, just to help build her up as a character. Don't worry if you're craving a Fatherly!Cross. He'll be here eventually. If people are wondering if this is going to have and Main Character x OC in it, then beside's Cross then no.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, dear readers! I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while and hope this new chapter will help you if only a little to forgive me. Anyways, I am alive and working as hard as I can to update as quickly as possible. Thank you for reading, following, and reviewing! Happy Fiction Reading!**

* * *

><p>Allen had not slept at all the night before, all her could think about was what to do with Gabriel. He could try to send her back using the Ark, but then he didn't know how she came through the Ark in the first place. What worried him more was the fact that an ordinary girl was able to get onto the Ark without even trying. Did that mean anyone who really wanted to operate the Ark could as long as they could play the piano? So many thoughts rushed in and out of focus that he didn't realize that he hadn't slept a wink. He sighed; it was time for him to wake up.<p>

A knock came from his door, "Allen, get up. Komui wants to see you and Gabbie."

"Thank you, Lavi. Can you go wake up Gabriel? I'll be with you in a minute."

Lavi saluted the door with a mischievous smirk and went to collect the newest edition to the Black Order. Gabriel was sleeping peacefully unaware of anything except for the warm bed she slept in. Her room was filled with a pleasant smell of dry earth and very warm. When Lavi carefully opened her door, all she did was sigh still blissfully oblivious.

"Gabbie, if you don't wake up at this moment I'll have to take extreme measures," Lavi whispered specifically so that Gabriel wouldn't wake up. When she didn't stir, Lavi's eye shined impishly. He crept to her bedside and looked at her sleeping face. He kinda felt bad for doing this. Unfortunately, not enough to actually stop himself, he grabbed her blanket and pulled it off her, causing Gabriel tumble out of bed in the process. "Rise and shine, Gabbie!"

"WAAH~! WHAT! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Gabriel sat on the flour wide-eyed and panicked. "Damn it, you stupid pirate! What the hell was that for!"

Lavi laughed. "Sorry, Gabbie. I couldn't re-." Allen came out of nowhere and smacked Lavi upside the head. "Ouch! What!"

"Come on, Gabriel. You need to get a change of clothes before we see Komui." Allen ignored Lavi's complaining, so Lavi insisted on going with them to make sure Gabriel would look super cute. "Geez Lavi, I never knew you were into kids."

"Hey, I can appreciate a cutie, can't I?"

"You both are creepy."

The trio were oblivious to everything as they teased each other on this and that as they made their way to Lenalee's room. None of them noticed a very annoyed exorcist moving briskly toward their group until it was too late. Gabriel walked smack into Yu Kanda the infamous Ice Prince.

"Sorry, didn't see y-."

"Move it, boy. Your face is annoying me." Kanda walked past her still radiating a dark aura.

"What's up his ass?"

"Don't worry about it, Gabriel. Just count your blessings and thank the Lord you're alive," Allen said with a comically serious face.

"He's right, Gabbie. You have just met Yu-chan and you're lucky he didn't cut you down to size. Then again, I don't see how much smaller you could be!"

"Shut up Lavi, I bet he's just in a bad mood."

"Heh, then he's been in a bad mood for years," Allen scoffed.

They debated about what really was the source of Kanda's sour mood, but when that subject was exhausted they decided to figure out what would look best on Gabriel as they came to Lenalee's room.

"We'll go ahead of you, okay? Just have Lenalee show you the way to Komui's office."

"I'll be fine, see you guys later." Gabriel looked at the door before her. Nothing distinguished it from the other doors, but the faint sound of music came from the other side. "Hello?" Gabriel knocked firmly. "Ms. Lenalee? Are you in?"

A sweet sounding voice called from the door, "I'm coming!" A young Asian girl opened the girl smiling brightly. "Oh, how may I help you?" Lenalee wasn't dressed in anything fancy, but she was certainly very pretty. Wearing the same clothes she had yesterday had made Gabriel feel a bit bashful.

"Um, I'm new here and-. Um…"

"Oh, you must be Gabriel. My brother told me there was a new face at the Order. I'm assuming you need a change of clothes," she giggled."Being a girl in the Black Order isn't very easy, there are so few."

Lenalee pulled Gabriel into her room which was surprisingly plain. Being the younger sister of the Director, Gabriel expected some type of special treatment to be given to Lenalee. The only unique additions of her room were the records and the gramophone that sat on a table.

"I have some old clothes that might fit you. They might be baggy, I hope they'll do."

Lenalee handed her a white blouse, an under shirt, and a black skirt. Lenalee giggled "I haven't worn these since I was fourteen. Wait a second while I see if I can find you a pair of shoes and some stockings."

"Um, thanks. I don't mean to be picky, but you don't happen to have some pants or shorts?" Gabriel looked at the skirt. It reached just past her knees and she was going to wear stockings anyways, but she'd prefer something she would normally wear.

"Sorry, Komui never got me anything like that and I've never really worn pants." She gave Gabriel the stockings and shoes. "You can change behind that screen. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, I need to meet your brother in his office. Could you take me there?"

"Sure, not a problem."

* * *

><p>Komui scrutinized Gabriel with an expert eye. Allen had somehow come up with an apparently no so farfetched story about why Gabriel was here and why she had to stay with them while explaining what had happened to the rest of her family. "Well, it can't be helped and we could always use more hands around the Order. Gabriel Marian, welcome to the Black Order Europe Branch!"<p>

"Yeah! We should hold a big welcome party in Gabbie's honor!"

"A party sounds awesome! And I could meet everyone in one go!" Allen sighed at Lavi's and Gabriel's antics. Things would be a lot more lively around the Order.

"By the way, Allen. I think it would only be fit if you would be her guardian seeing as her father was yours." Komui smiled obliviously at Allen whose jaw was very close to hitting the ground. "I mean, who better to raise Cross's daughter than his apprentice?"

"Komui, that's a terrible idea! I'm always busy with missions and have no time to raise a child and I thought we agreed that she would stay under the radar of the Order! The Order is practically watching me all hours of the day!"

"Excuse me! Besides your hair, we look pretty close to the same age, Mr. Walker," Gabriel said pointedly. "And you don't need to worry about me too much, I'll just be helping around with menial chores like laundry and stuff, right? Whoever you're worrying about won't even notice I exist if they're so preoccupied with you."

"Yeah, Allen. She'll be fine. Jerry can keep an eye on her and I'll keep my other eye on her," Lavi chuckled and threw his arm around Allen's shoulders. "And Tim seems just fine with her." Lavi directed the white haired exorcist's attention to the golden golem perched on Gabriel's head as it grinned at them.

Lenalee giggled, "It's going to be great having a girl closer to my age to talk to." She looped arms with Gabriel and showed off the sincerest smile. "We can go shopping in town and talk about the lastest fashion trends and…" Lenalee went on and on with a somewhat uninterested Gabriel only half listening and looking to the gentlemen for assistance.

A shadowy expression covered Allen's usually good-natured face. "Lenalee, why don't you be in charge of teaching Gabriel how to be more ladylike?" A dark chuckle came from his throat. He supposed he could 'enjoy' his new ward if only a little. It was only natural being the apprentice of the infamous Cross Marian.

* * *

><p>Gabriel hummed as she and Allen walked to her new room residing right next door to his. It wasn't as though the silence between them was uncomfortable on the contrary they were surprisingly very content with the lack of conversation. Allen opened the door for Gabriel like a gentleman and she humored him with a curtsy, just to be playful.<p>

"Man, living here is going to be great. No school, no homework. I don't mind the hard labor and that library has to be filled with books I haven't even hea…"

"Aren't you homesick?" How he said it was more of a statement than a question.

Gabriel looked at him briefly before shrugging and sitting on her bed. "I'm not sure. Yeah, I miss them even if it's only been a day and I know they're probably freaking out. But here I am in a whole new world I never knew about!" Gabriel stood up and twirled in a tight circle with her arms up, stopping suddenly when she faced Allen. "My dad never told me much about his past, even when I asked. And when it came to his job, he was even more secretive. I trusted him nonetheless and still do, but now I have to wonder. What don't I know about my dad? Was he really a womanizer? Does he possibly have other children with other women? Who are my grandparents? Does my mom know about this or is she as clueless as me? Who was my dad if not the man I grew up believing him to be?" Gabriel sat down again, her chipper attitude faded.

Allen looked at her and could tell he struck home with his question. He sat beside her and placed a comforting hand on hers. "Your father is every bit the man you believe him to be. Yes, he was a bit rowdy and wild and unreasonable and irresponsible and…ahem, excuse me," Allen chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is that he was a good man. He had his faults, but so does everyone. And if he fathered someone like you who from what I can tell is a very sensible person, than he's an excellent father."

Gabriel sniffled and rubbed her eyes in a failed attempt to hide her tears. "Geez, you're like my mom. Making me cry and everything," she chuckled shakily. She accepted the handkerchief Allen offered and wiped her eyes. "You really mean what you say, Allen?"

He flashed a sincere smile, "Every word." Suddenly Gabriel hugged Allen tightly and cried quietly on his shoulder. He smiled and hummed a melody to her, rubbing her back and letting her cry herself to sleep.

As he looked at the tearstained face of the youth he had the oddest urge. He knelt by her bedside and folded his arms, "God, I've never asked anything from you, even when you ask everything of me. But if you could fulfill a single request for me, protect this child and help her find her way home."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you for reading! Please review is the urge strikes you and don't hesitate any mistakes I've made so I can fix them. Although, flames will be put out immediately.<strong>


End file.
